


Midnight Journey

by AkashiKei, Hajime_Sasaki05



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Musical, Wolf ears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashiKei/pseuds/AkashiKei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hajime_Sasaki05/pseuds/Hajime_Sasaki05
Summary: You are invited to a last minute musical that Zen is acting in. The RFA members and you go to visit Zen after the musical when....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like my work, don't comment hate comments, just don't say anything and don't read anymore.

“Hurry up, before it begins!” Zen’s voice sounds urgent. You run while gripping the phone tightly to your ear. 

“Almost there.” You breathe heavily. You and Zen had plans to meet at the auditorium. “Excuse me.” You gently push your way through the huge crowd of people. 

The auditorium was packed. You look around quickly, trying to find your seat so you could avoid the crowd pushing you. As your eyes scan the side of the chairs for numbers, you feel someone grab your arm. 

“Hey there.” 

You look up and see Seven grinning at you. 

“Looking for your seat too?” He pulls you upright and lets go of your arm. “D239.” He held up his ticket. “And yours is D240.” Grinning he looked at your ticket. “Seem as though I am correct.” 

“Hyung, that’s because you changed her seat.” Saeran appeared in front of you. “Hello again.” His mint colored eyes glistened in the bright auditorium light. Saeran pointed. “D row is over there, hyung.”

“Okay okay, let’s go!” Seven scoots behind you and gives you a light shove. Saeran led the way, with you almost touching his back. 

Saeran suddenly stopped. “Here we are.” You arrived at a row of seat near the stage; Jaehee, Yoosung, and Jumin were waiting for you. 

“It’s awesome you were able to get here on so last minute.” Yoosung grinned. “Zen will be really happy.” 

You turn to wave “hello” to Jaehee, but she was preoccupied in looking at all the Zen merchandise she had bought. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we ask you please be seated; the musical will now begin.” The announcer suddenly announced, which hushed the loud crowd. 

“Here we go.” Seven laughed, his phone ready to take pictures if anything embarrassing happened to Zen. 

The curtain raised, and Zen’s eyes lock with yours. 

~~~  
“OMG that was like so good.” A girl next to you squealed. 

Getting in was one thing, but exitting? Another. With the help of Seven, you push your way to the outdoors. A cool December breeze hits you as you walk into the courtyard. 

“This way.” Jumin points towards a side building. He opened the doors and made a sharp left into another room. 

This door was labeled “ZEN” and you swallow slowly. 

“Well, we haven’t got all night.” Jumin started to tap his foot. 

You slowly place your hand on the handle, when you hear a scream from through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

“Zen!” You throw open the door. You see who you think is Zen’s manager, and Zen. Zen was leaning against the wall, but in place of his slick white hair, you see fluffy white fur and wolf ears.

“Help me.” Zen whines and runs to hide behind you. 

On the floor of the dressing room lay a normal looking water bottle. A girl with shoulder length brown hair stood in the room, frowning at your sudden appearance. 

“Zen, you aren’t allowed visitors.” 

Zen trembled as he clung to your arm. “Go away Echo Girl, I don’t want to see you again.” 

“Echo Girl?!” Seven and Yoosung gasped. “Can we have your autograph?” 

Zen shook his head furiously, “You don’t, guys. She’s evil.” He tugged at his ears. “Now I have to take off work until these disappear.” 

“Hmph.” Echo Girl picked up the water bottle from the floor, and walked out. “You deserved it.” She whispers in your ear as she passes.

 

You help Zen to the couch while Jumin closes and locks the door. 

“What am I supposed to do about these ears?” They flapped back and forth like a dogs. 

You giggle and pat Zen’s head. “You hair is so fluffy.” 

“Yah. Don’t do this to me~” Zen whined and begged. “I don’t wanna be a dog. Jumin will torture me!” 

Jumin laughed. “Thank you for the idea.” He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. 

“Jumin!” Zen angrily yelled. 

You pat Zen’s head again. Zen is now laying on your lap. “You can become my dog. I’ll take care of you.” You say half jokingly. 

“Really?” Zen’s ears perk upward. “Yay!” 

With Saeran’s help, you throw your hoodie over Zen’s head, and guide Zen to Jumin’s car. 

During the drive back, Zen fell asleep on your lap, his white wolf ears tickling your arm. 

“I think it’s best we keep him at home.” You say. “Maybe not his home though, fans probably will find him.” 

Jumin nodded. “Okay, let’s have you take him with you. No one knows where Rika’s house is.” 

You blush, and Seven poked your cheek. “Aww. She’s blushing.” 

You half carry, half drag, Zen inside and lay him on the bed. 

“Hmmmm. No.” He whines in his sleep. “Don’t leave me.” He pulls you down, and hugs you if you were a body pillow. 

“Zen?” 

“Saranghaeyo.” (I love you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos please :)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and (Positive) Comments pls :)


End file.
